First Time
by MmmKay
Summary: Ok so this is my first story and I can't write a summary well. This is a story of Brooke and Lucas's first time. Based off of real life.


Ok so this story is based on a real life story my friend told me. Her boyfriend has blonde hair, likes to play basketball, and reads like crazy so I think of him as my real life Lucas. I'll just shut up now.

AN: I stole a line from 1.09 I think that's the episode.

disclaimer: Unfortunatley I don't own anything except what's in my room.

This is my first story so let me know what I can do to make it better. I have no idea what to rate this story so I guessed T.

On with the story:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was so excited. She and Lucas were finally going to have sex. She kept trying to get Lucas to say yes. After much work she finally got him to agree that they would "do the deed" after the game that Friday.

The cheerleading squad was cheering on the Ravens, but Brooke was obviously distracted and deep in thought.

(Brooke's thoughts- flashback)

"_Brooke why don't you just go in and get them yourself?"_

"_Oh come on Broody! It's not that bad. Besides I'm coming with you."_

"_Ok fine. (Sighs)"_

_She and Lucas walked into the drug store and walked toward the back in the health care section. Lucas looked so nervous and embarrassed but Brooke seemed fine. They turned down the sexual wellness isle and Lucas looked around to make sure nobody they knew was there. They walked over to the condoms and Brooke turned to Lucas and gave him a "well go ahead" look._

"_Lucas it's not like the whole town will know. Go ahead and get them already!"_

"_Umm…ok."_

_He took a baby step toward the display and was obviously confused._

"_Which ones? My god there's those kind (pointing to the lubricated), those (pointing to the ribbed), those (pointing to the sheepskin), and these (pointing to the ultra thin), and these (pointing to the various her pleasure ones), those (pointing to the spermicidal ones), and these (pointing to the flavored) and oh god and there's sizes too. I can't do this! Forget it."_

"_Ok ok jeez calm down."_

_Brooke went over and looked through all the different kinds before picking up a box and handing it to Lucas. _

"_Let's go."_

_The cashier rung them up and gave them disapproving glances while Lucas was blushing furiously and Brooke was looking at the latest tabloid acting like nothing was wrong. They went and got into Keith's truck and Lucas looked at the box with a questioning face._

"_You got the economy size?…"_

_And Brooke just laughed._

Brooke laughed out loud, causing everyone to look at her. She just shrugged and started to do another cheer.

(Later that night)

(Brooke's car)

"Congratulations on the game Broody. I have to say you did look mighty fine all sweaty."

"Well you do look very hot in your uniform."

(They pull up to Brooke's house)

"Okay, superstar, are you ready to score?"

"Of course. (Sigh)"

Brooke and Lucas walk into Brooke's room and Lucas looks nervous and anxious and Brooke looks like she's getting some.

" Hold on I need to go take this silly uniform off first."

Brooke goes into the bathroom and comes out a couple minutes later dressed in sexy lingerie.

"Oh my god."

"I thought you might like it."

Brooke comes over and pulls Lucas down on the bed. They are getting hot and heavy when Lucas suddenly pulls away and is nervous.

"Umm you thirsty? Cause I am. I'm just gonna go get a glass of water. Uh yea, be right back."

Brooke looks totally confused as Lucas rushed out of her room and down the stairs.

She follows him into the kitchen where he was drinking a bottle of water and pacing like a madman.

"Ok I'm totally confused. I come out in totally hot lingerie I bought for you and we're totally getting it on then all of a sudden you have a desperate need for water. Fill me in here. Please."

Lucas sits down at the kitchen table and suddenly finds his hands interesting. Finally after a couple of minutes after Brooke sat down he looked up at Brooke and said something so quiet you can't really understand him.

"I'm afraid."

"I couldn't hear you. What?"

"I'm afraid." This time it was a little louder but still quiet.

Immediately Brooke was at Lucas's side with a worried look on her face.

"Why are you afraid baby?"

He started to rant with a shaky breath, "I've never done this before. What if I'm not good? What if I don't do it right? What if you get pregnant? What if we do do it and you think I'm horrible and you never talk to me again? What if…"

Brooke kissing him cut off Lucas.

"This is obviously your first time huh?"

Lucas looked down embarrassed, but nodded his head. Brooke lifted his chin up and his eyes had a mixture of embarrassment, fear, anxiety, and curiosity.

"Babe that's okay. Look, I know I've been pressuring you a lot but we don't have to do this."

"No! I want to…but all the questions in my head hold me back."

"Okay…well let me tell you something. It will be your first time so it may not be perfect but if your totally nervous it will make it a lot worse. (Smirking) And you know practice makes perfect."

Lucas laughs. He is obviously thinking hard. After a minute he stands up and grabs Brooke's hand.

"Let's go."

"Where to Broody?"

"Upstairs."

"You sure about this?"

"Positive."

"Well come on then!"

Brooke and Lucas rush up to Brooke's room and Brooke kicks the door shut.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucas and Brooke are lying in bed with no clothes on and a thin sheet covering them.

Lucas has a look of pure ecstasy and adoration and Brooke has that after sex glow.

"That was amazing Cheery."

"Well you were pretty good yourself."

"Can we practice some more though?"

"Oh yea definitely! When did you have in mind?"

"Now."

Brooke starts to kiss him and Lucas gets on top of her and they are obviously getting ready to do something dirty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so there it is! I know it's horrible but it's the first one I have ever written. Reviews would be nice.


End file.
